Don't Change
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: She shook her head, and stretched her right hand. "Don't change." She whispered, tears falling down her face. (A series of One-Shots from a marvelous show! Will take prompts!)
1. Don't Change

**Okay, this not my normal fandom, but I like to 'stretch' my writing skill in various areas, and since I absolutely LOVE Doctor Who, I thought I would try this!**

**Please Review at the end to let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

The fire burned in his veins as his skin began to light up from the heat. He turned his gaze to her, and his hearts broke into pieces. He hated the fear and pain on her face.

"You're the Doctor." She whispered, her voice cracking in the end.

He smiled. "And I always will be." He whispered back, feeling the heat rise as his regeneration began.

She shook her head, and stretched her right hand. "Don't change." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

He smiled and stretched his left hand outward, the glow from the regeneration shining. So many times he reached for her hand and found the comfort he needed. So many times, and this would be the last time he would ever feel her hand in his, but he couldn't hold her hand, for he would burn her, and he would never hurt her.

He couldn't. He cared for her too much.

He lifted his gaze to her, and saw the sadness in her eyes. She couldn't handle it anymore. He knew she couldn't.

Shaking her head, she stepped toward him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered, feeling his arms around her for a moment. She knew she needed to step away, but she couldn't let go.

"I love you." He wanted to say, but the catch in his throat prevented him.

She stepped back, and smiled as he braced against the Tardis, and let the regeneration take hold. He bent backwards, but felt something different happen.

With a cry he felt the fires envelope his body, and finally he staggered back, and straightened. He turned his head, and found her staring at him with a wild-eyed expression. He turned towards her, and stepped closer, watching her stiffen.

"Clara?" He asked, watching her relax finally.

"Doctor." She whispered, stepping towards him. She reached up with her left hand and touched his face. "My Doctor." She whispered again.

He smiled, and nodded. "Clara, my Clara." He whispered, gathering her into his arms.

She let out a cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her Doctor didn't change. He was still her Doctor, and he was there with her.

He didn't change.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Now, granted, this is my first time writing here, so please be kind.**

**Since this is going to be a story full of one-shots, with no actual plotline, I will take prompts, if you wish to send them in.**

**I should warn you, I am in college, studying in Pre-Vet, so my time can be a little pushed, but I have managed in the past to keep a fairly regular update schedule.**

**Again, if you wish to see a scene redone, or something between Eleven and Clara, please let me know via PM or in your review. I will even delve into Twelve or previous Doctors if you wish!**

**Oh, I should mention, that the other one-shots will be significantly longer than this one! Just so you know! :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Giving Advice and Mix in Jealousy

**It has been forever since I have wrote the first story, and I apologize, but I had lost my inspiration for this genre for a while, and when I had finally finished this one, I forgot to post it! Lol!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**REQUESTED BY: BigHead98 (I'm sorry for taking so long. I hope you enjoy it! )**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The sound of whooshing filled the air as a blue box materialized in a small park. The door opened and a tall built man, with brown hair and a long dress coat stepped out. A young brown haired girl followed him, and smiled as he opened his arms wider.

"Welcome to…" He trailed off when Clara folded her arms over her chest.

"I think the TARDIS made a mistake again." She stated, looking around them at a small park in London.

The Doctor's face fell, and he looked around them. His hands moved around and his mouth gave a sad smile. "Oops." He turned back to her, and shrugged. "Well, this is new." He replied, rubbing his hands together.

She rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to him. "You hit the wrong switch again, didn't you?" She asked, looking up at him.

He wrung his hands together, and swallowed. "I'm not sure. I…I might have." He whispered, looking away from her.

She shook her head. "Oh, Doctor," She whispered, placing her hands on his chest. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked in a low tone.

He smiled softly, and shrugged lightly. "Whatever you like." He whispered, nervously.

She giggled, lifted her hands to straighten his bowtie. "How about a picnic?" She asked, lifting her gaze to his.

He smiled. "Here or should we try for the Moons of Katiss?" He asked, softly.

She shrugged. "We could try here." She answered, softly.

He laughed lightly and picked her up in his arms. Gently, he swung her around, until they were both laughing. He placed her on the ground, and stepped back. "I'll go and get the basket." He replied, racing back through the doors of the TARDIS.

Clara smiled, and shook her head. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she turned around to look at the park. Something was different about it.

Narrowing her eyes, she turned her head around, and covered her lips with her hands. "Doctor?" She whispered, leaning her head forward.

Yes, it was the doctor, but not her doctor. This was the doctor who came before him. This was Ten, and someone was with him.

She turned around, and headed towards the TARDIS, quickly. "Doctor!" She shouted, in a hurried pant.

The Doctor appeared on the stairs, and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, heading towards her.

She shook her head, and pointed out the door. "I saw you." She whispered, shaking her head. "The one who came before you, and he was with someone, a blonde girl." She added, watching his face turn solemn.

"We should leave." He replied, heading for the consol.

Clara watched as he began to pull levers, until the Tardis made a noise she had never heard before. The Doctor shook his head, and began to mumble.

"What's wrong?" She asked, approaching him, looking from his face to the consol.

"She won't let us leave." He whispered, searching over the consol. "I don't understand it." He added, more to himself.

Clara worriedly looked at the console, and back up to him. "Why?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

The Doctor sighed, and placed his left arm over his chest, and lifted his right hand to his face. "I don't know. I don't understand it. We aren't supposed to cross our timelines, and the Tardis knows that." He mumbled, and then glanced at Clara.

Clara seemed to understand, and placed her hand on his left hand, and smiled. "Why don't we just have the picnic in here?" She asked, softly, shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled, and shook his head. "No, I promised you a proper picnic, and that is what we shall have." He stated, turning around, and reached for the basket and her hand simultaneously, and dragged her towards the door. Pausing before he opened it up, he turned to her. "If you see me, don't talk to me or even acknowledge me." He stated, firmly, waving his left hand in the air.

Clara nodded, and together they left the Tardis towards the park.

He spread the blanket down on the ground, and motioned for her to sit down first, smiling when she smiled brightly at his gesture.

They heard footsteps behind them, and Clara's eyes widened, as she moved her gaze to her Doctor and then to the one standing behind him.

"Excuse us, but could you tell us if you saw any strange creatures, say I don't know, zooming by, would you?" Ten asked, moving his hands around, while the blonde beside him, smiled and nodded.

Eleven shook his head, and Clara followed his lead, trying not to say a word.

Ten nodded, and lifted his eyes up to the blue box a few feet away from the couple on the ground, and his brow furrowed. "Hello, I thought I parked you on the street. What are you doing here?" He asked, moving towards the box.

Clara glared at her doctor, and motioned to the one walking past them.

Eleven shook his head, but leaned back when she gave him a glare. "Uh, there might have been some creatures moving towards the north entrance of the park." He remarked, just as Ten's hand rested on the door.

Ten turned around, and focused his gaze to the man who spoke and his eyes widened as he finally realized who he was talking to. "Oh no." He whispered, shaking his head.

Eleven nodded, and bowed his head. He lifted it, and glanced at Clara. "I can't believe I was that skinny." He replied, causing her to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Ten asked, stepping forward.

Eleven stood up, and glanced at Rose, who stepped beside Ten, looking at him curiously. "Well, see, I, we, uh…" He stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

Clara jumped to her feet, and touched his arm. "He was going to take me to Katiss, but the Tardis brought us here. Don't know why, actually." She added, looking up at him.

Rose noticed the look between them, and she felt a twinge of jealousy run through her chest. How could her doctor look at someone else like that? Although, this was not her doctor, and he never looked at her like that.

Ten nodded. "You didn't happen to push the wrong button, did you?" He asked, watching Eleven starting to get flustered.

"No, I…"

"Yes, he did." Clara answered, glaring at her doctor.

Eleven shifted on his feet, but didn't say a word.

Ten sighed, and shook his head. "Rose, we need to leave." He stated, moving away from his future self, and the new companion.

Clara glanced at the girl, and saw her eyes bore into her with a jealous light in them. "What?" She asked, leaning into the doctor.

Rose shrugged, and shook her head. "Nothing." She stated, turning on her heel to follow her doctor.

Clara shook her head, and turned to her Doctor. "What was that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you explicitly said how you didn't need to talk to you, and yet you went ahead and did it." She replied, glaring at him.

He shifted on his feet, and pointed to the Tardis. "Well, I couldn't very well let him open the door, could I?" He asked, moving past her.

"Well, it wouldn't have made any difference, apparently." She replied, shaking her head.

He paused, and turned to look at her. "Why not?" He asked, watching her smile.

"Because I know you, you will speak to anyone, even if it is yourself, especially if it's yourself. You can't help it." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

He bowed his head, and she could have sworn he blushed. "I'm going to see if we can leave now." He replied, moving away from her.

Clara sighed, and grasped his hand with hers. "Just so you know, that's one of the things I love about you." She replied, squeezing his hand.

The Doctor smiled faintly, and touched her face with his right hand before quickly kissing her lips, and turned towards the Tardis.

She sighed as she watched him disappear inside, and she turned to pick up the remains of their lunch.

"How do you do it?"

She paused, and slowly straightened, and turned her around to find the blonde, Rose standing in front of her.

"How did you get him to show you that much affection?" Rose asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Clara sighed. "I was patient, and I listened." She answered, glancing towards the Tardis.

Rose frowned. "Listened for what?" She asked, stepping closer.

"I listened to my heart." Clara answered, firmly. "I was born to save the Doctor, and I saved him, but to him, I saved him in more ways than one." She continued, lowering her eyes.

Rose lowered her eyes. "So, I will never be his, then." She whispered, sadly.

Clara sighed, and approached the woman. "For your Doctor, you will be." She replied, as soft as she could. "Each Doctor has his own personality, and love. You just have to be sure that yours knows that." She replied, firmly.

Rose sighed, and dropped her arms to her sides. "I should go." She replied, bowing her head, and slowly turned to leave.

Clara called out, and stopped her from going any further. "Of course, you could always tell him, and not keep it to yourself." She replied, with a smile.

Rose smiled, slightly at the suggestion, and nodded. "Thank you." She replied, moving away from the girl.

Clara sighed, and bowed her head, before moving towards the blanket. Maybe it would work, but what would happen if it did?

She sighed, and closed her eyes at the pain it would inflict in her heart. "That's the trouble with loving a thousand year old man." She whispered, to herself.

Back in the Tardis, Eleven sighed, and grasped the console as his head bowed over the panels.

"So this is what happens to the Tardis."

He lifted his head to see Ten leaning against the railings, and folded his arms over his chest and crossed his feet at the ankles.

"You shouldn't be here." Eleven remarked, turning to lean against the console.

Ten shrugged. "There have been a lot of places I shouldn't have been, but that didn't stop me from going." He replied, moving from the railing.

Eleven smirked and turned his head as Ten leaned against the console next to him. "Shouldn't be catching the alien that's loose?" He asked, glancing at Ten.

Ten shrugged, and turned to the door as it opened, and Clara entered.

She paused, and smiled, as she motioned to the basket, and moved towards the stairs. "I'll just take this towards the back." She replied, walking up the stairs.

Eleven nodded, and watched her leave.

"Boy, you've got it bad." Ten replied, with a smile.

Eleven sighed, and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ten. "Got what?"

"You love her." Ten answered, motioning to Clara, or where she had gone.

Eleven sighed, and lowered his head. "I didn't plan on it." He remarked, softly.

Ten shrugged, and sighed. "No one does."

"Why haven't you told her?" Eleven asked, after a moment.

Ten closed his eyes, and turned his head. "You know why." He answered, moving away from the console.

Eleven nodded in understanding. "Right, you think that if you get too close that it'll end badly." He replied, pointing at Ten.

"Well, doesn't it?" Ten asked, coldly.

Eleven sighed, and nodded. "Sometimes, but from what I've learned from Clara is sometimes you have to take that chance, and sometimes…" He paused, lowering his voice. "It'll make you stronger." He replied, with a smile.

Ten sighed, and moved towards the door. "So you think I should tell her." He replied, lowly.

Eleven smiled faintly. "You never know until you try." He replied, with a shrug.

Ten nodded, and motioned to the Tardis. "Mine's better." He replied, with a smile.

Eleven chuckled as Ten walked out of the Tardis, and sighed.

"Do you think he'll listen?"

He smiled, and turned around to place his hands on the console behind him. "Maybe, I don't know. He is stubborn or actually the most stubborn one out of all of us." He replied, smiling brightly.

Clara lifted her right hand and placed it on his face. "I don't know. I always thought you were the stubborn one." She replied, stepping back, as he smiled and laughed quietly.

"Oh, really?" He replied, stepping closer.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Really."

He tilted his head to the side, and stepped closer. "Well, how about I prove to you how I'm not stubborn?" He asked, wiggling his brows.

She smiled, and slowly shook her head. "No, you don't." She replied, as she began to run through the Tardis with the Doctor hot on her trail, laughing all the way.

No matter what transpired between Ten and Rose, she knew that this was her Doctor, and she was the only one that owned his heart, until the end.

* * *

**Please keep the reviews kind!**

**If you have a prompt, please don't hesitate to send it to me. Also, I have a tumblr account, you can send requests through it: scifichristian.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
